Shenglu ~CIRCUIT~
Shenglu ~CIRCUIT~ (生路〜CIRCUIT〜; lit. "Life Road~CIRCUIT~") is a song performed by Japanese vocalist, Yo Hitoto. It is the ending song of Dynasty Warriors 3 and Dynasty Warriors 8 (via the hypothetical routes for the latter). A remixed instrumental version of the song is later used as the ending song for Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires; this version of the song is called Shenglu ~SYMPHONIA~ (生路~SYMPHONIA~). Unlike most songs in the Dynasty Warriors series, this song's lyrics are in Mandarin. Hitoto later released the song again in her fifth single, Edo Porka/Yume Nakaba. This version of the song includes partially translated Japanese lyrics and is retitled Seiro ~MAZE~ (生路～MAZE～). She performed a live orchestral remix of this song at the 30th Anniversary Romance of the Three Kingdoms Concert, which contains both Japanese and Mandarin lyrics. MASA and Masaaki Honma composed and arranged the song respectively. On May 12, 2016, Kou Shibusawa was the guest for the NHK radio show Suppin. This was one of the songs that Shibusawa requested to be played on air. Tomohiko Sho later commented on being moved when he first heard the song at the company. Lyrics Mandarin= :畫地為牢 實際上疲勞 :裝做無所謂 :露出絲毫 孤立的容貌 :享受命運安慰 :徘徊人生滋味 :未來燦爛光輝 :祝福你 盡全力 :微弱的脈搏和澎湃的膽魂 :開拓出 生路永往無畏 :寂寞時分 入夢的寸前 :確認自我世界 :無光亮中 描繪的景象 :仍會浮現眼前 :萬事皆有定數 :相信未來無限 :祝福你 盡全力 :花兒為你開放 :月光為你照亮 :開拓出 生路直前無畏 :祝福你 :盡全力 :沒有因為 沒有因為 沒有因為 |-|Pinyin= :huadi weilao shiji shang pilao :zhuang zuo wu suowei :luochu sihao guli di rongmao :xiangshou mingyun anwei :paihuai rensheng ziwei :weilai canlan guanghui :zhufu ni jin quan li :weiruo di maibo han peng pai di danbo :kai tuo chu shenglu yong wang wu wei :jimo shifen rumeng di cun qian :queren ziwo shijie :wu guang liang zhong miao gui di jing xiang :reng gui fu xian yanqian :wanshi jie you ding shu :xiangxin weilai wuxian :zhufu ni jin quan li :huar wei ni kaifang :yueguang wei ni zhao liang :kai tuo chu shenglu xuan qian wu wei :zhufu ni :jin quan li :meiyou yinwei meiyou yinwei meiyou yinwei |-|English Translation= :I dress and act within the boundaries of what is allowed, yet I'm actually tired :of acting like I need to accept a so-called limit :Ever so slightly, I expose my one and only true face :and enjoy my new comfort and destiny :The taste of life which lingers :shines a brilliant radiant future :I cast a spell on you with everything I have :The soul of the bravery within you collides with its delicate pulse :But open yourself to me, for there is nothing to fear in this eternal road of life :In lonely times I take a nap and dream :to check up on my own world :If no light shines in it, I'll draw out my own spectacle :and bring it back to how it was before :Everything and anything has its determined fate :but I believe that the future is infinite :I cast a spell on you with everything I have :The flowers blossom for you :The moonlight brightens for you :Open yourself to me, for there is nothing to fear in the road of life before you :I cast a spell on you :with everything I have :There is no reason why, there is no reason why, there is no reason why External Links *Soundtrack listing *Discography listing for single *30th anniversary concert notice Category:Songs